High School of the Living Dead
by syrus208
Summary: What If it wasn't Hisashi that got bit,but it was Takashi and he didn't change all the way he became something new he became stronger, faster, smarter,and most of all wilder. Upload 10/16/11-10/17/11 Chapter 2 Against the Dead Srry 4 the wait


Chapter 1 Survival in the Dead

**(I don't own anything of High School of the Dead OR any anime to be exact T_T)**

"I should have gotten more sleep last night" thought the wandering student, who fell into deeper thought on the past.

**(Flashback)**

"Rei I'm never going to get married am I?" the boy asked while tears begin to gather. Hearing that she got a gleam in her eyes, being 7 years old he wouldn't understand the meaning behind this, but he felt like he should prepare himself for anything. She turned around pretty fast, surprising she didn't get whiplash.

"Don't worry Takashi, if you can't find anybody I'll marry you" she said with a pose while throwing up a thumbs up towards him. This shocked him and his depression all but disappeared. He looked like a broken record player stuttering out random words, finally calming down enough to think about it he raised his one of his arms extending his pinky out.

"Okay, let's do a pinky promise" Both of them were smiling so much that if the world ended they would still be cracking a smile.

**(End Flashback)**

10 years have gone by since then and he can't forget that simple moment, if it weren't for a recent rejection from said girl. His mind was in turmoil he thought that she liked him just as much and he like her, he couldn't understand the change ever since she flunked a grade she's been awkward around him at every turn and once he actually tries to confess he gets turned down hard. And to make matters worse she starts going out with Hisashi, also one of his friends. He knew it wasn't his fault, neither was it hers but that didn't help the feeling go away. A promise from when you were kids isn't really important and even now it sounds so stupid, but the feeling of his heart being tied to a anvil or a ships anchor made the times that he saw her hurt so much that she wasn't holding his hand, laughing at his jokes, or even receiving her kisses.

His thoughts were interrupted at the commotion by the front entrance. It appeared to be a few teachers and a stranger on the other side of the school gate. He recognized one of the teachers as Tejima-sensei the P.E. teacher conversing with the guy. On the side he also noticed Hayashi-sensei, the school's ping pong club advisor and all her glory. Being 30 didn't do a thing to diminish her figure or hr subtle features; she even rivaled the school nurse who's 6 years younger than her. Looking over the scene he could tell Tejima was getting irritated with the guy.

"Look here sir if you planned to come and visit you would have to call in advance, now please move along" he said trying to hold on to his rising anger. He did nothing and stood there as if he didn't hear him and shifted in a weird fashion. That was it he wasn't going to let this guy make a fool out of him in front of his peers. Rolling up his right arm sleeve, he grabbed the stranger through the bars by the collar and slammed him against the other side pulling him face to face.

"Tejima-san please don't be too violent towards him" she pleaded. He turned his head to face her and had a smirk like no other.

"Oh no worries, punks like this guy needs to be dealt with like this or they won't understand" he said with a condescending tone. If he was paying attention he would have noticed the guy was going to bite him, unfortunately he did not.

His teeth met with skin and grind down ripping a chunk out of his arm leaving blood to fly everywhere. Tejima rolled on the ground screaming in agony as he clutched his profusely bleeding wound trying to stop it. All the teachers watched in fear at the man and went to help the poor man out with Hayashi at his side holding him up on his side. He soon lost the life in his eyes and went cold. She shook him a couple times trying to wake him as if it was a joke. Tears started forming around her eyes thinking he was dead; he started up again causing a mental sigh of relief to go through her.

"Tejima-san that wasn't funny at all, what do you have to say for yourself" she said with a stern voice. She didn't get the response she wanted, but she did almost get a right hook from the man's injured arm blood flying off it hitting the ground she was at if she didn't duck and roll out of the way. "What is wrong with you" she yelled. He just stood up and leaped only to be Spear kicked by Takashi.**(I had to keep her alive she would be pretty good material and she's HOT=)**

"Hayashi-sensei are you alright, you didn't get hit right?" he asked while checking her once over.

Feeling embarrassed by the attention and from fear she just nodded in agreement not trusting her words at the moment. The two other teachers went to grab Tejima by both arms hoisting him up keeping him in their grasp. Sadly that was their first and last mistake; they were surprised at the strength of the man even if he was a physical Ed teacher this was ridiculous. He grabbed a arm from each of them and pulled the one on his right to his face and met his teeth to his neck munching down on it like the stranger at the gate, he then looked at his next victim who tried prying himself from his grip, but to no avail he met the same gruesome fate as the one before. The sound and sight of flesh being ripped and chewed was not a pleasant one by far so Takashi let his stomach loose and lost his lunch and the same with Hayashi. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve he called out to the only teacher left.

"Sensei we have to get out of here" he then grabbed her hand and pulled her along towards the school. They just kept running and running from the previous scene like a bad nightmare, having to stop for a breather Hayashi finally broke the silence.

"What …do we do….we have to warn everyone ….about this" said trying to catch he breath and nerves. Taking the time to come up with a plan he realized what hallway they were in and it clicked. "We can't, it'll take too much time to get everyone out and we might come face to face with Tejima, no that thing again and I don't want to risk that" he felt sick at the thought of the scene again. "But I do have another plan to get out of here, but I'm gonna need some help and I know just the person" he said while facing a classroom door.

Slamming the door to the side he walked towards Rei with no other objective in mind. "We have to go right now" he said not even saying why. She wasn't only surprised that he was talking to her again, but was commanding her to go with him somewhere. Footsteps were heard behind him and turn his head to get a view of what it was, shuddered at the sight of Shido-sensei.

"My, my Komuro-kun, I'm glad you decided to grace us with your presence and interrupt my lesson, what should I owe this pleasure too" he said as sarcastically as possible and with a little venom. He never gave off the feel of a nice guy more like an evil ruler bent on taking over the world, especially with those eyes looking down on anybody he saw fit so sadistically. Thinking it over he decided to at least warn the class of the danger ahead, gulping he got the courage to tell them.

"Just a few minutes ago Tejima-sensei killed two other teachers and is on the loose" silence filled the room at his words. Sadly a random student had to blurt out his opinion. "Yeah right loser, your making this crap up there's no way that could happen and we not hear about it, were not stupid like you" he said ending with a laughter that caused everyone else except Rei and surprisingly Hisashi. Upon seeing his plan fail Hayashi-sensei walks into the room behind Takashi and changes into teacher mode.

"Miyamoto Rei, I would like it if you were to come with us now" at the sound of her voice there was no choice so she got out of her seat and walked over. Hisashi not wanting her to go alone asked if he could come with and looked to Takashi for approval. Hesitantly nodding, still filling the jealousy rise up in him they were off not even listening to Shido's comments about them on the way out. Many of the students really wanted to go as well but were too afraid to get up and follow since they would be laughed at too.

Finding it a good time as any he kicked in the janitor's closet shocking Hisashi and Rei who were looking at the teacher for some sort of reaction, but were once again shocked that she didn't care. "Here Hisashi use this bat, since you can use it better than me ace hitter" he added with a comic smile. Pulling out a mop he broke the end of it leaving a sharp metal tip. "Rei you use this since you were runner up in that spear contest" he said causing her to raise an eyebrow at the thing. "Takashi, what do I need to use this for I don't want to hurt anybody" she said grabbing it. He walked over to the window and pointed down to the bodies from earlier that should be dead walking once again as if nothing happened but with the wounds as bright as day and blood dripping off them.

"W...what are they?" she stuttered out. "They look like those things from sci-fi movies, this can't be real right?" she asked looking at the others for answers or some kind or reason. "I don't know, this all is happening too fast for me to really understand, but what I do understand is that we have to survive in order to live, so from now on we'll refer to the those things as _**them**_ alright?" the little speech had brightened the mood up a little bit and made them understand the situation a bit more. They decide that going to the roof top and finding a way out would be their next plan dash off only for Hayashi sensei to fall on her knees cause of her skirt.

" Ouch that hurt, my skirt got in the way let me fix that" she says while ripping a side of it all the way up to her thigh showing off her black frilled panties and garter belt causing the guys to blush and a little nose bleed.

Back on track with their little mission they stop once again, this time the intercom goes off and calls for staff and students attention. Looking back hayashi gives Takashi a smirk that says "I was right". "Staff and students, please stay calm for there is a gang of dangerous threats on school grounds, at this time please have your, wait what are you doing! Please don't hurt, NO! Ahhhhh!" the intercom cuts at that moment and the school goes silent if it wasn't already then it was now.

Takashi looks at the teacher and the expressions switchs along with the attitude Saying "I told you so". Just as fast as it became silent there were screams of terror and emergency coming from the halls of every level. Student and teachers were trying to come out the door at the same time resulting and some getting trampled for being in the way or too slow getting killed at that instant. The group watched with disgust at these people and their actions. The next sight their greeted too is the school's voted 2nd sexiest from his grade or so they say was about to fall after being pushed off a step and fall to her death, if takashi hadn't grabbed her by the waist and pull her back up into his arms.

"You okay?" he asked staring her in the eyes. Her thoughts at the time were washed away at the look of here savior and in their place were of how cute he was. Finally regaining her train of thought she stood on her feet and winced at the pain of her right foot. Noticing this Takashi bends down and gestures her to piggy back. " Get on, were going to the roof so we can plan our next move on what to do" she weighed her odds at this and her foot and came to the conclusions that it would be in her best intentions if she went with them.

Leaning down she put all of her weight on his back putting her "assets" up against him. Blushing from the contact he stands up grabbing her legs and hooks under them to keep her from moving. "Is this okay with you um..." he never finished when he got a kiss on the cheek from the girl causing him to turn ever redder. "Yuuki Miku, but you can call me Miku and thanks for saving me my prince" she said blowing in his ear. At this the two other women were angered slightly at her action towards Takashi, neither of them knew why and just let it go. Hisashi at least noticed it with his girlfriend and decided to leave it alone for now.

"My name is Komuro Takashi, and this here is Rei, Hisashi, and of course Hayashi-sensei" each name begin called a little nod came from each of them. "Alright, now those introductions are done, hold on Yuuki-san" a finger was on top of his lips stopping him from saying anymore. "Don't be so formal just call me Miku Takashi-kun" she said making him so red a tomato would be jealous and the other girls irritated, this time hayashi realizes this feeling and starts question this feeling. "What's wrong with me I'm almost 2 times his age and I'm getting jealous over her" she thought. "Sure, Miku hold on to me were gonna start running now" he says and she wraps her arms over his shoulder.

Reaching the bridge that runs to the top school their granted a view of students on another building banging away at the door calling out for their teachers, only to get more than they asked for once the door opens to reveal that all of the teachers have been turned into_**them **_and begin eating them alive.

Everyone distracted by the scene didn't seem to notice one of _**them**_ sneaking up from behind Rei. She's then grabbed by the shoulder which forcers her to face the perpetrator. Its body looked mangled and sickly with pale skin , it open its mouth wide to chomp down on her only to receive a spear to the heart allowing her to distance herself. Thinking that it was dead she lets up on it, but to her surprise it continues to move down the shaft of the spear. Wanting to protect his girlfriend, Hisashi comes up from behind and puts it in a head lock with bat pressed against the neck pushing pressure on it to make it pass out, instead it just keeps moving and thrashing about.

Finding its strength inhuman he tries to put all of his strength into choking it out only to have it rear its head in his directions to try and bite his arm. Takashi put Miku down and runs over to the fight and decks it in the face, but ends up getting his hand caught in its teeth and bit, he winces at the pain and pulls it out just in time before he went all the way through tearing his hand off. Rei then pulls the spear back out of its chest and rams it in one of the eyes finally ending it wild spree.

Looking at his shaking hand with the teeth marks shown and blood coming out, it hits him hard,but he understood what this meant for him, raising his head high so his eyes are unable to be seen he breaks the silence. "You guys go on ahead, I'll stay here and cover your backs" he says turning around from the rest of the group. "T… Takashi, it's not that bad, you weren't really bitten by it so you should be fine" she stops the encouraging words at the sight of his hand being shown to her covered in blood. "It's okay, really it had to happen to one of us and I'm actually glad it happened to me, I would be pretty crushed if it happened to any of you" he says while smiling back at them. "Rei, I want you to promise me you'll live on okay" he uses his other hand to put his pinky out. Tears are now falling down her face at the sight of losing her childhood friend. He then turns to face Hisashi and call him out in the same way. "Hisashi, I want you to promise me that you'll protect these women with your life, can you do that for me as a friend and as a last request?" he asked receiving a nod and a hand shake. "You have my word Takashi" he said this time steeling his emotions. He grabs Rei and pulls her along towards their destination and stop again looking back to see Hayashi-sensei and Miku haven't followed.

"You two head to the top and we'll meet you there, we gotta make sure he gets fixed up and we'll be on our way" Hayashi-sensei says while putting one of his arms around her shoulder The other arm is pulled around Miku's shoulder. "What are you two doing, it's already over for me I'm done for so leave and go with them" he says lowering his head a little bit. "I'll be a danger to all of you so just" the last pit is interrupted by a finger to the lips and this time its Hayashi-sensei's. "As a teacher I can't leave a student behind" she said, while covering up her blush. "Yeah, how can I leave the one reason I'm still alive to deal with this on his own" Miku says further agreeing with hayashi. "You two, why" was all he could get out before each girl stomped on his feet causing a pain to travel up his legs. "You have no choice in the matter Komuro-kun, so just be silent and follow our lead" she said once again in her commanding tone.

Now that the group has broken into two, team hisashi made it with minimal to no interaction and wait for their friends arrival. Team Takashi on other hand wasn't doing do so hot, he seemed to be getting worse by the minute and had accumulated a fever. They decide its best to lay him down and getting him cool, so they rush into a nearby science lab and blockade the door with anything they could find.

"Komuro-kun you're going to be alright, were no gonna let you turn into one of _**them**_, after you just saved us from death yourself" she says while wetting a towel in the sink and lying it across his forehead. Miku just nods with her in agreement, keeping his hopes up all he can do is smile at them for their help and kindness.

Minutes passed by and it just seemed to get worse with coughing and convulses, then the worst thing happened a horde of _**them**_ bang on the door trying to brake in.

The two girls begin to panic, but look at Takashi and then each other before coming to understanding of what was going to happen to them. "you two need to get out of here just leave here they will come after the easiest they can get" once again he's stopped from speaking, but this time by the lips of Miku and switching off to those of Hayashi-sensei.

"Miku, Hayashi-sensei" he gasps out in shock. They giggles at his antics "Takashi-kun, just call me Kyoko, I mean the man I gave my first kiss too should call me by my given name" she says a little a bit embarrassed, but a smile spreads across her face at the thought. "Yes, Kyoko" he says with deep but calming voice. Hearing this gives her a flutter feeling in the pit of her stomach and her heart to beat a little faster which makes of blush full blown. She could honestly say she is falling for the boy, no man before her eyes, not like all the other men who stared at her with lust on the brain who wanted her for her body and not her personality, but that didn't matter now if they couldn't be together in this life then let it be in the next one. He turns his attention to Miku at the feeling of caressing his cheek.

"A guy like you is hard to come by so I don't care if I have to share you in life or even in death, let me stay by your side Takashi" she says while gripping his hand. All his thoughts of worry are washed away at the words of the two before him. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end, coughing this time only to have blood come out he begins to feeling sleepy and cold all he had just a little more time with them, and to understand what this feeling he having, Love comes into his mind and he closes his eyes at the thought. The both of them upon seeing this take one more time to kiss him not even caring about the blood as if it was a kiss of death; they put so much passion into it and a little bit of tongue trying to get all they can from him before his body fell entirely limp.

They grab each other's hands waiting for their impending doom both hoping to follow Takashi in the afterlife. Their makeshift barrier starts breaking down some of them finally break through it with more of _**them**_ following behind. They squeeze down even tighter not wanting to get separated from each other not even for a second. They close their eyes so as to not see the end and wait for their deaths.

They wait and wait some more and wait even longer, but nothing happens taking a chance Miku calls out to Kyoko. "Kyoko are you alive?" she asked hoping for an answer.

"Yeah what about you Miku, are you alright?" she asked giving a sigh of relief to Miku. "I'm perfectly fine, I don't know what going on but on the count of 3 I say we open our eyes and check alright?" she asked getting an okay in response.

They begin counting in sync with each other "1…2…..3" they snap their eyes open and look around and come to the sight of a figure in front of them, but it's not one of them its "Takashi!" they scream out while looking at him with tears in their eyes not even noticing all of_** them**_ spread out on the floor around them. Dead

**AN: Alright guys what do you think? was it bad, good, horrible, or just plain trashy. I am going to write another one regardless of the reviews it receives, but you know having some ideas would help and I'm also looking for someone to proof read my stuff from now on and be something of co-writer. Sorry if there are any mistakes I tried checking on most of them that I could see and triple checked it so if there is still something wrong correct me, but don't flame me this is my frist one and it'll only improve from here on out. This is a harem,but I have to control how many girls and its pretty hard, but there will be a lot of girls. For Takashi I would like to make him kind of like the guy from **_Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?_** where he can just put his body parts back together and his strength, but i was thinking some more.**

**I wanna see if you like the idea of me keeping Kyoko and Hisashi alive, don't worry I will control who dies and doesn't die so you can vote on it when the time comes other wise it just like the anime, but remember somebody has to die and a meaningful one.**

**Group one: everyone from the anime except Alice she'll go with Takashi's group**

**Group two: Shido's students and the people they find at the stairs in the anime, but the one who gets kicked in the face still gets kicked this time everyone sees it**

**oh and there will be a lot more weapons in this so give me some choices to pick from nothing too ridiculous.**


End file.
